Careful Or You'll Fall
by Winter Ink
Summary: A twist on teh kick butt Persephone and Hades myth, with a humorous Hades and frustrated Kore. Can you really die of annoance? Hope you all click on this story. if you dont, my smilie will surely stare you into submission. o-o click on it. o-o *stare*
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Okay sir, I've accepted the fact that you are my Persephone's husband, but see here, if you hurt or degrade her in any manner, be warned that I'm very skillful with shovels and rakes. "

"Thank you for the support Demeter." Hades said stoically.

Demeter, my mother, had an irritated look on her face.

"I really do hope you don't act like that around Persephone."

I could barely hold my giggles in as I say the truly complex look on my husband, Hades, face.

"Act like what?"

"Like a dead snail! You're all cold and unmoving. And talk in this odd monotone. If you really want to win my daughter over, you really do have to improve your conversation skills." Demeter said matter-a-fact.

"Excuse me?! A dead snail? What kind of example is that?!" Hades exclaimed.

"One that I came up with. Trying to spread the use too."

"I'll be sure to put that on my to-do list."

"Don't you dare give me that tone brother. You're going to lose my respect of you quickly if this keeps up."

"Oh. I'm so afraid," mocked Hades.

Persephone sighed as she watched this bicker between her beloved husband and mother continued.

_No one ever listens to me. _

* * *

"Did you really have to be like that around my mother?"

"Yes dear, Demeter needs to know that I'm not going to let you go so easily." Hades calmly explains.

"It's quite annoying that you two hold conversations about me, when I'm right there!"

I also get annoyed sometimes when Hades is there a second ago and then suddenly on me. I shrieked and pushed Hades as far as I could. Meaning like an inch; he's like a tree when he wants to be.

"I'm sorry dear if I've distress you." Hades serious now, as he stared into my eyes.

God I can barely breathe when he does that, smother me with his dark, almost black, brown eyes. If you looked carefully, you can almost see a slither of gold hidden in that dark abyss.

I lightly planted a kiss on his gorgeous mouth, and sighed.

"It's okay Hades. I know you didn't mean too." I remembered my mother's outraged face, and had to hold me smile. "It was pretty funny, watching my mother suffer like that, though you could have been nicer. I mean you only get to talk to her every other half year."

"Yes, and I'll forever cherish that moment when she almost clawed my eyes out. She really did seem like she wanted to put an end to me when I talked about her being needy," with a gleam in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at that, and linked my hand with his.

"Okay Mr. Annoyance, let's go home."


	2. Encounter

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"AH! Mother my tugging on my hair to hard!"

"Kore, it isn't my fault that you and Hermes had to play tag in the forest. The only way to get all these twigs and dirt out is with a brush." scolded Demeter.

"But mom, do you have to brush so hard? It feels like you're pulling my hair out." she whined.

"Sorry dear this is the only way to get it all out in such a short time before the party. You and Hermes just had to run off to play on the day that you're appearing at Olympus for the first time. Don't you want to have a good first impression for them?"

"I guess." Persephone mumbled.

"Good. So stay still my dear."

Demeter wiped the comb in and out through her curly reddish brown hair. She spent the rest of her afternoon being scrubbed head to toe, dressed in ribbons and cloths, a tornado of soap and silk. It was like torture.

Demeter stepped back to view her work. "You look beautiful Kore."

"Okay mother! Enough looking at me, can we go now?!" She exclaimed, hopping up and down, excited at the thought I would finally be meeting my extended family and father, the great king of the gods, Zeus.

Demeter smiled at her child's excitement, but inside she was worried about what she was letting her dear daughter face.

"Dear, you have to realize that your cousins aren't sweet and innocent of creatures like the nymphs and Oceanids. They only care for their own welfare and pleasure, especially my male relatives. Persephone, I'm bringing you to Olympus because Zeus, your father commanded me to, but I want you to understand that Olympus isn't that place of fairytales and happiness. Okay?"

Persephone nodded and said in a serious tone."I understand mother."

Demeter peered down at her daughter, and say she was all serous now, put she still felt uneasy. Persephone never witness sins and deception, she was an innocent 10 year old spring goddess that thought she knew great evils, but she didn't, not like her thought Demeter bitterly.

Memories came upon her.

_Demeter picking flowers in a field; Zeus coming up to her; Demeter turning to greet him, and Zeus captures her lips. She tries to scream, but Zeus clamps his hand over her mouth and pushes her to the ground. He leans his body into her, as she tries to push him off her, but her wiggling just enhances his desire. Zeus grabs her arms, pulls them above her head, and thrusts into her. She screams, but Zeus doesn't seem to hear, doesn't seem to care. He keeps pushing and pushing, until his desire is relieved. Gives her a depart kiss on her forehead and leaves her, crying in the crushed grass. She stays there, tears streaming down her face, her innocence crushed. _

I will never let that happen to her.

She smiled sadly at her and said, "Okay Persephone, let's go."

* * *

"Welcome back, Demeter." Zeus rumbled in his low, powerful, baritone voice. You could practically feel the ground shake.

"Thank you Zeus, for the warm welcome." Demeter says in a mild tone.

"And who is this sweet creature trailing behind you?" Zeus questions with a hint of curiosity. Nothing really surprises the Gods these days.

"This is our precious daughter, Persephone."

"Ah. And what a gorgeous child she is indeed, and a virgin at that. You better watch your child Demeter; you know the type of men that reside here." Hera warns in a mocking voice, and glares at her testosterone high husband, seeing another child sire by him.

"Indeed I do."

"Well, go ahead and sit down Demeter, and your child too," says Zeus, a little uncomfortable now. "And I hope you enjoy Olympus, young Persephone."

"So this is your child I've heard so much about. I must say Demeter, she really is a beautiful child, really taken after you." nods Artemis.

"Thank you Artemis. She is a wonderful daughter, but a little too curious for my liking. I'm afraid of the gods' influence here. They might manipulate her innocence and her wonder for knowledge. "Demeter's eyes showing great worry.

"Dear Demeter, I understand your worry, but Persephone needs to understand the world of the gods. You can't forever shelter her in a world of bliss ignorance. It might do her and you some good here. I know you must have missed Olympus, regardless of the last event that made you flee to earth. "

"I did, and Zeus and the other gods seems to be behaving himself, so I'm a little at ease."

"And you should be. Alright, enough of this serious talk let me fill you in for the past years you missed."

As Artemis and Demeter gossiped, Persephone and Hermes were playing a fun game of hide-and-seek.

* * *

"You'll never find me Kore!" echoed Hermes's voice in the entrance hall, hiding far behind a pillar.

"Just because you're older than me, and you have those cheating winged sandals, doesn't mean I won't beat you!" yelled Persephone.

She started running towards the direction of his voice, not knowing she was about to go down a flight of stairs. She tipped on a step, and was about to tumble down, when a cold hand gripped her wrist, pulling her back to the top step. She eventually regained her balance, and looked up to the face of her rescuer.

"Thank you, kind sir. If you haven't taken hold of me, I'm not sure what would have happened." she gratefully thanked, staring up into a pair of dark, dark eyes.

"My pleasure, though I rather you remember not try to fly down any stairs again." He replied coldly, though his eyes should a glint of amusement.

"I won't" Persephone said, as she blushed.

"May I ask for your name little one?" a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm Persephone, though people call me Kore. What's your name? I don't think I saw you at the banquet today," Persephone now curious about this dark, hooded man.

"I'm Hades, God of the Underworld, and you probably didn't see me because I don't rather enjoy family gatherings."

"This is the first time I'm meeting all the gods and goddesses!" exclaimed Persephone.

"Is that so?" Hades's turn to look curious.

"Ya. I and my mother Demeter lived on earth, gardening and harvesting the fields. I specialize in flowers," she proudly replying.

"Hm...So you're the daughter of Demeter? I must say, the stories are true. You really are a delight on the eyes," mused Hades. With eyes of spring time green and perfect ringlets of reddish-chocolate brown, I'm surprised Apollo or Ares aren't trying to seduce her right now. Probably afraid of Demeter's wrath, thought Hades with a smile.

"Thank you milord," she said as she blushed again.

"Please, call me Hades."

"Thank you...Hades," blushing even redder now.

"Persephone! Where are you darling?!" shouted Demeter.

"It seems you are needed. "

"Goodbye milord, I hope to see you another time."

She turned to leave, when Hades suddenly snatched her wrist, and brushed his lips lightly on her hand, and stared up into her flush face.

"Goodbye sweet Persephone."

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows. Persephone stood there frozen, feeling only the slight warmth on her hand, and the rush of emotions that came with it. _Wow_

"Persephone is something wrong?" as Demeter rushed to her daughter's side. "Hermes came to me, when you didn't respond to his calls."

"Oh. I'm sorry to have distress you and Hermes, I…um…" She didn't realize why she didn't want to tell Demeter about her encounter with Hades. She just wanted to keep this moment to herself. "I…got lost in… another hallway," stammered Persephone.

"Well, this place is like a maze. I think you had enough excitement for today. Let's go back home." Demeter said as she tucked a stray lock behind my ear.

Demeter led Persephone down the hall, but as she was about to past the front door, she turns her head for a last glance into the shadows. She abruptly wiped her head back, thinking she saw a pair of dark eyes in all that darkness.

* * *

Okay peoples. Hope you like teh story so far. this is my first story, so i would love to hear what you think of it so far. and if you dotn review. my little smilie will stare at you until you do. o-o still staring


	3. Options

**Chapter 2**

Years have passed since my last encounter of Persephone, yet the image of her plagues my mind since.

I punch the wall, leaving another impression in it. My wall has now become a landscape of bumps and blood stains; I keep forgetting to tell my servants to cover it with wallpaper, maybe a nice flower pattern……AH! No. I'm the cold, hard ruler of the underworld. No girly flowers! And no falling in love with Ms. Flower child…who am I kidding? I'm in love with Persephone. Mr. Stone heart is in love with the goddess of the flowers. All those wasted centuries, hardening my heart to the misery and unfairness that comes with becoming King of the Underworld, gone. I land another hit into the wall.

I press my forehead to the cold stone, and think of possible ways to ride myself of this longing for Persephone. I finally round it up to three options. Either I could kill Persephone, and my despair and guilt that will surely come, would eventually go away, allowing me to continue my life.

Or I could just try to forget her….though that plan isn't going so well; Evident in my poor wall. I mean, how can I forget? Forget her lovely oval porcelain face, set in with bright green grass eyes, with splashes of light yellow in her eyes. Forget her hair, or her sweet floral scent, so entrancing, that I just want to bury my face in her hair. Or forget the way her simple white dress with a border of flowers hugged her body, so innocent, so lovely.

Yep. No hope of forgetting Persephone at all.

The last option is that I kidnap her. Take her away from the land of light and life, and bring her to the world of the dark and decease. Of course that option is out the window. I mean to bring a flower to thrive in darkness? For Persephone to never see her beloved world, or feel the warm sun again? Forever to look out a window into the suffocating night, and hear the cries of the dead. My heart would surely crack at the sight of Persephone weeping that would come with living with me, away from her mother. It would surely be too much for her.

But…If she say the fields of Elysium, a pleasant heaven, and see the calm spirits that reside there, maybe she won't suffer so much in his dark hole, knowing a place so...good….as Elysium exist. Maybe she will realize, like I, that though this land is dark, there is good in it. Like in the world of the above, there are great evils that reside win the living, especially in the gods, Hades thought bitterly of his brothers and the long list of mortals and immortals that suffered when noticed by his relatives.

_If Persephone was with me, I would never force her into anything. _

My god, I'm actually thinking of taking her as my wife. Hades paced, mind exploring possibilities.

"I mean you saw how restless she's becoming." Hades argued to himself.

He's taken a habit of taking quick trips up to the earth, to spy on Persephone, as she picked or lazily rest in her flower patches. _Imagine her laying on my bed……_He quickly shook his head, alarmed he thought of such things. Hades stopped and walked to a window, and looked out to the calm, seductive darkness.

"I'm actually going to take Persephone as my wife."

* * *

o-o staring


	4. So Beautiful

**Chapter 3**

I wandered into a field, looking for a special flower to finish off a garment I was working on. Something eye catching, but had a deeper story in its petals. I don't know. Anything exciting would be a pleasant break from the same, boring routine of life. Life was getting pretty dull here on earth.

Waking up in the morning to help my mother, Demeter, in the fields; spend afternoons paying visits to worshippers of my mother, never to me. I mean, who would ever pray to me, weak, insignificant flower child. Even mother acts like I'm still a little child, not the as a 16 year old I am. She never takes me to Olympus anymore, not after the time Ares and Apollo tried to force upon me. I understand that she's trying to protect me from the evils of the world, but I really would like to be somewhere right now, doing something important, or life changing. Not sit here staring out a window at nothing. Demeter, and most people at that, thinks flower are enough to keep me happy, never understanding I'm not just a pretty face, I actually have a brain.

_I wonder if I'll ever meet a man that will value me for my mind, not pretty face. Probably not,_ I smiled bitterly. With a sigh, I returned my attentions to finding a flower. I wandered further into the field, skimmed my hand on the crisp grass, and gently laid myself on the ground.

_I wonder if I look hard enough, will I be able to see Olympus, _as I stared hard into the clouds. _God I miss Hermes and Artemis_. They had the greatest stories of their adventures, but I haven't seen them for awhile, as they rose in their status, gaining more responsibilities. _Everyone is doing something important…except me._

I rolled on my side, brushing my face against on the most soft and sweet smelling petals I have ever smelled.

"Thank god I didn't lay on you little one. The earth would surely weep at the death as a creature as lovely as you."

I laid a finger on the petals, marveling in its softness, color, and shape. _You sure are a perfect little thing, you're the perfect blending of the rainbow, yet there's something dark about you….like there's more to you that meets the eye……kind of like a person that I know of….._

"You are a beautiful flower, but I bet there's a side to you that no one knows of, that no one tries to know. You probably want people to look at you for more than your beauty, but no one has the ears for your story. But don't worry little one, I understand your pain." smiling a sad understanding smile.

I gave it another look. "You probably heard this a million times, but you really are nice to look at." I dipped my head, and inhaled its pleasant scent. I closed my eyes, savoring its exotic smell.

"Wow. You could knock down mighty Zeus with that scent of yours," I said slurred. Spots of color danced in my vision. "Whoa. That's not good."

My eye lids slopped over my eyes, even as I tried to fight the urge to sleep.

"Shhh…." A calm voice whispered. "It's alright now, you're safe with me." And with that, I let sleep claim me.

* * *

Hades gazed amazed at Persephone sleeping soundly in my arms.

_She really can really deal with odd situations. I mean she woke up, in a stranger's arms, wearing cape and mask, riding on red eye steeds, and she didn't even scream. Yes, she fainted, but she didn't scream. I believe this is good progress. _

Hades smiled to himself, enjoying the warmth Persephone gave off, as he cradled her. They continued to ride down the tunnel, travelling further and further away from the light, and closer to the Underworld.

* * *

Hope all you readers are enjoying the retelling of ths kick-butt myth so far. i really was trying to think of a more real and different view on this story. hope you never read anything like this before! and remember. stare o-o


	5. Why Me?

I didnt know "creeped" wasnt a word. Learn something new everyday.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke to the sound of hoofs pawing the ground, as we came to a stop. Arg. This is really happening to me. Thought it was all a really weird dream, though not exactly a nightmare. Gosh, when I said I wanted something exciting to happen to me, I didn't mean I wanted to get kidnapped!

Oh my god. I'm being kidnapped. And I'm not even trying to escape!

I tripped as I struggled to sit up, just as someone clamped my arms together behind my back.

"OW! Can you please loosen your death grip on my arms, please?" Felt like he was trying to squeeze the life out of my arms.

The man loosened my arms slightly. My breath sharpened as the blood quickly rushed back up my arms.

"Good, you're awake an unharmed." My captor said, in a deep rather cold voice.

I shivered, but quickly my anger sparked.

"How dare you?! Good?! Unharmed?! Do I really look so fine to you?! I'm being kidnapped by a total stranger, being ridden to an unknown, creepy, dark place! "

He looked amused by my little rant. "Wow. That was great use of adjectives."

I glared back at him, and pointed at his chest. "I demand you return me back where you found me!" He continued to smile at me, even when I started the kick and claw at him.

He gently, by forcefully, caught both my arms, held them in his grip, and stared into my flushed face.

"Will you stop that? I believe you have more dignity than that, attacking like a caged raccoon." He said as he scolded me like a little child.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you stop screaming in my ear. You can scream and kick all you want after we reach my palace." He said as he stared at me with his dark eyes, making sure I got his message.

I opened my mouth to give him another scream, but quickly clamped it close. I wouldn't get anywhere shouting and kicking, since he obviously didn't feel any pain from my blows. On the contrary, I was feeling the pain from hitting him. Hitting this stranger is like beating a very, very cold rock. I'd do better to save my energy to think up a plan to getting myself out of this mess.

My captor watched me continue to strategize with a hint of an amusement on his face.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Someone that loves you greatly." he said calmly.

I stared at him, a little creeped out by the statement.

He glanced at my face, and let out a quick chuckle. "Don't give me that look. I'm not going to rape you or anything" as he tried to reassure me.

"Why should I trust anything you say? I mean, you can't love me, you've never met me."

"Forgot about me already?" he asked as he gazed at me, his face very much serious now. I just continued to give him a blank stare.

He did another half smile, and thought. "I believe the last time you saw me was about 6 years ago, at a meeting in Olympus."

I frowned. 6 years ago in Olympus? And then it came to me. My body went cold ad I stared amazed.

"Hades?"

"Hello Persephone" as he pushed his hood back, revealing his black curls, a little frizzy, and dark, dark eyes, even more prominent on his pale skin. He smiled at my surprised look.

"I told you I'd see you again."

"I realize that, but I thought maybe with better conditions, maybe not while riding on a horse, while I'm being kidnapped!" I cried. Another splash of cold sweep over me. "You're taking me to the Underworld, aren't you?" I asked horrified.

"Yes."

"Well quickly take me back to earth! I will not live below the ground!" I said forcefully.

"Can't do that Milady." He replied as he stared ahead.

"And why can't you?" I retorted. I really had it with these games.

"I realize something over these past years." He answered, as he turned his gaze onto me. I had to remember to breathe as his dark, almost black, brown eyes held my attention. "I realized I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, Persephone. I realized occasional visits and glimpse of you wouldn't be enough of me. The day I first meet you, catching you as you tripped over the stairs, you looked so sweet and innocent in my arms, so delicate." His intense gaze softens as he lightly touched the corner of my lips. I slivered away from his icy cold touch, and he slowly retracts his fingers. "Since that day, I haven't been able to get you out of my head, Persephone, and I realized the only way to cure my carving for you was to claim you as my wife." He finished calmly.

"So you kidnapped me because you're in love with me." I said slowly, making sure he understood how crazy that sounded. I mean I only met the guy once! How could he possibly fall in love with me?

"Apparently so." I really wanted to hit his head with something. Does he not care about how I feel about this whole situation? Probably no, I mean he wouldn't be the first person to know care about what I though. I though bitterly.

Hades watched my mouth become sour, a slight depression in his eyes.

"I know how awful this must be for you, but you'll eventually get use to living here." He said a hopeful look on his face. "I mean, I did." with a half smile.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I said, face stone cold. Hades deflated at my expressionless face. He took hold of my hand, and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly known for comforting people, or saying the right things. "He apologized. I shook my hand free and turned my back on him.

Hades tried repeatedly to start small talk but I continued to ignore him. I heard him sigh, and returned his attention to the reigns. The rest of the trip was left in awkward silence.


End file.
